


The Ends....

by Kedavranox



Series: Dark Arts LDWS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Potions, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius almost can’t stand the sight of his son’s beauty; it makes him possessive, unbalanced, and completely out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ends....

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Prompt:**  Potions Tampering--  _Lucius Malfoy & another canon character_  
>  **Title:**  The ends...  
>  **Word Count:**  500  
>  **Rating:**  NC-17  
>  **Warnings:**  Non Con

The Ends...

Severus showed him how to do it, showed him how to bottle suggestion, brew seduction and lace it with just a hint of compulsion and need. The Potion is almost beautiful in its simplicity. It’s supposed to be a simple mood stabiliser, prescribed by the Healer Draco sees every weekend for his depression. The Healer was Narcissa’s idea; if it weren’t for the dark circles under Draco’s eyes, Lucius would have never agreed. But the situation provided Lucius with the perfect chance to keep his son from ruin. Lucius pays for the treatment, and the potions are delivered only to him, so it was only natural that he would try to... _enhance_  them.

It’s all for Draco’s own good. His son no longer returns home at three in the morning, after a night with Potter doing ‘research’. He no longer mentions Potter’s name at the breakfast table, or answers the daily letters from Potter’s owl. He doesn’t leave the Manor except to visit his Healer on Sunday. In fact, it seems Draco’s completely forgotten about Potter all together. Lucius particularly likes this unexpected, but certainly beneficial side-effect.

Now Draco only does what Lucius wants, whenever he should want it. As it should be. Was it not Lucius who brought about his son’s existence? Isn’t Draco a Malfoy because of Lucius’ seed? Does Draco not have Lucius’ mark all over his body...so much so that sometimes Lucius feels as though he’s looking through a mirror of time, and at himself, young and beautiful again?

Tonight, Draco comes to him, clad only in a black, silk dressing gown. The moonlight skitters over his clear, pale skin. His mouth is pink and slightly open, his hair neatly swept back and tucked behind his ear. Lucius almost can’t stand the sight of his son’s beauty; it makes him possessive, unbalanced, and completely out of control. Draco loosens the clasp of his robe and opens his dressing gown, dropping it to the floor, exposing himself to Lucius, completely unashamed and wholly compliant. Draco’s cock is hard and slick, the head a deep purple, the blond curls at his base darkened with smears of precome. He drops to his knees and crawls over to his son, grabbing his hips and pulling him forward, squeezing Draco’s firm, tight arse in his palms. Draco’s skin is soft and supple and perfect. Lucius gently mouths the head of Draco’s cock and he’s almost blinded by the primal urge to spill his come all over his sons face.  
Lucius stands and pulls Draco closer to his body, pressing their hard cocks together. Draco releases a soft whimper, and Lucius grabs his hair and arches Draco’s head backwards. He licks the length of Draco’s neck and sucks gently on his pulse.

‘Who do you belong to, Draco?’

Draco moans when Lucius strokes his cock. ‘You, Father,’ he says. ‘Only you.’

Lucius smiles into Draco’s hair, breathing in the soft, lavender scent of Draco’s favourite shampoo.

‘ _Yesss,_ ’ Lucius says softly. ‘That’s my boy.’


End file.
